crappingtonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Furling/Transcript
bedroom, night. Linda is seated on his bed and is reading to him from a book called "The Bubble Gum Prince In The Land Of Chocolate." Lance looks up at her, half-asleep and smiling *'Linda:' But the Bubble Gum Prince wasn't afraid. He knew that the Land of Chocolate was safe forever and ever. eyelids shut themselves and his left arm falls a bit. He's asleep. Linda rises from the bed and bends down. Goodnight my little angel. him on the forehead, turns out the lamp and closes the door on her way out. Moments later, Lance starts to dream. *day. Puff, Zowie, Lance and Rob come through the Groundbridge. *Puff is behind cover, holding his weapon at ready. *'Puff:' Come on out! *group of three-foot tall, grey furred creatures that look remarkably like Ewoks from Star Wars, appear. *'Furlings:' We are the Furlings. *shakes a Furling's paw. *'Lance:' I thought we'd never get to meet you. *lead The Team to their village. Several structures are on the ground, but a few are within extremely large tree trunks. *Goa'uld Mothership and three Ha'taks emerge out of hyperspace and immediately start firing on the planet. *Team watches as a Stingray moves to land on the planet. They all look worried. *'Rob:' Uh-oh. It's Havik again. *pilots a F-301, destroying two Stingrays. *Tree Trunk Cave. Zowie presses controls on a small tree trunk. Other Furlings desperately work beside her, chattering in a high pitched, squirrel-like language. Lance comes running inside. Several energy blast weapons can be heard outside. *'Lance' (shouting): Zowie! *'Zowie' (shouting): I thought I could make it work. But the thermodynamic loop is feeding back to the planet's core. *turns back to the Furlings and shrugs before she and Lance are beamed away. The Furlings chitter to each other in alarm. One hits the control panel trunk in frustration. *Furling planet blows up. *wakes up from his nightmare. *'Lance:' (screams in horror, then takes deep breaths) Phew! That was so damn close. But it is about something important! I must tell my friends tomorrow! *goes back to bed. *Stop, day. Puff, Teri and Rob wait for the bus. *'Lance' (rushing in): Alright, guys, we need to talk. Because the Furlings are very real....and we have to do something. *other three stay silent *'Rob:' Yeah, I once heard that Goop's race, the Gelopians have fought against these cute, cuddly creatures for many generations! *'Lance:' How do you know, fatass? *'Teri:' Rob's right, Lance. The Furlings HAVE fought against the Gelopians. *Elementary, day. Mr. Brown is about to start his lesson. *'Mr. Brown:' All right class, let's take our seats. Since it is Monday, let's start with Show and Tell. the words on the board Who would like to go first? *'Lance:' (puts his hand up) Me! Me! *'Mr. Brown:' OK, Lance, you go first. *'Lance:' Woohoo! (Heads to the board) OK, guys, I know this is going to seem difficult, but it's true. The third race, as you might know, are very real. I'm talking of course, about Furlings. (Lance presses a button on a remote and shows the class a picture of what appears to be a Furling.) *'Goop:' (screams in horror) *'Heimdall:' What is it, Goop? *'Goop:' The Furlings! *'Lance:' Which reminds me, Furlings have fought against Goop's race, the Gelopians, for many, many millenia. *'Clyde:' (stays silent for a second) Oh... *'Lance:' That's right, if you ever see a Furling, you might be th- *sound. *'Harriman' (through speakers): Unscheduled Off-World Activation. *'Puff:' Let's go. *Teri, Lance, Rob, Toad, Zook and Goop leave the class. *Teri, Lance, Rob, Toad, Zook, Dolly, Dino, Rex, PopFizz and Goop head to the control room where guards head to their battle postitions. *'Harriman:' We have the Furling IDC, sir. *'Lance' (excited): Yes! *'Waternoose:' Open the Iris. *Iris opens. *'Dino:' Is something gonna come out of this 'bridge or what? *'Teri:' Dino, be patient! *set up an arsenal probe. *'Goop:' I am so NOT going to Athena with you guys! *'PopFizz:' He's just a coward when it comes to Furlings. *'Puff:' PopFizz, you're wrong. Furlings and Gelopians are enemies BY nature. *'Goop:' Can I please stay here? *'Lance:' No, Goop. You're coming with us wether you like it or not. *'Goop:' (sighs) fine. *Teri, Rob, Lance, Zook and Goop leave the control room. *Wormhole *day. Puff, Teri, Lance, Rob, Goop and Zook come through the wormhole. Category:Transcripts Category:Season 9 Transcripts